indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jawajames
Wookiepedia How often do you edit Wookiepedia? I've never seen you on any of the talk pages. : not terribly often, and i don't really pop onto the talk pages.. mostly i add/edit and go. i suppose you can check out my list of contribs... Jawajames 22:39, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Curse of the Jackal In the original episode, Old Indy vaguely explains the scenario, before the scene cuts to Indy and Frank hitchiking on a truck. "Spring Break Adventure" adds the whole idea of traveling to Grace's during spring break. Adamwankenobi 21:06, 13 June 2008 (UTC) music from "Dracula - Fact and Fiction" Dear Jawajames If you have disc 2 of "The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume Three", could you please take a look at the end credits of the documentary "Dracula - fact and fiction" on that disc, and let me know what music is used in the movie? The reason is that I accidentally saw the very end of the end credits of "Dracula - fact and fiction" on TV, and the music that I heard sounded very familiar to me, but I cannot find out what it is. Thank you very much in advance Alex : Sorry to get back to you so late - here's the information you seek: : from the end credits: : Music from : The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones : Masks of Evil, Curt Sobei : and : Associated Production Music, LLC : unfortunately it doesn't seem to name the piece or composer of the end credits song. Associated Productiom Music is a stock music company, so it could be that this song (if it was not from Curt Sobei's compositions for the episode of the show, has been used by other people who bought it for use in their productions. Jawajames 20:33, 1 July 2008 (UTC) : Thank you for your help : Alex TotG *The Ultimate Guide places Raiders as happening in April (specifically Indy and Marion looking for the Ark) but I took the timing from Rob Williams' interviews here and here where he talks about the changes in Indy's personality between ToD and Raiders. He seemed sure. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 13:44, 24 September 2008 (UTC) **Yeah, it's probably better to defer to the dates in the comic anyway. Even if they are all over the place. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 14:47, 24 September 2008 (UTC) ***Not that I know of. I mean there's the Keeper of the Indycron but... yeah. ;) For the record the junior Raiders novel places the Peru prologue "a few weeks" after the 1936 Summer Olympics and Indy's back teaching at Marshall College in "less than a week". [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 14:41, 25 September 2008 (UTC) *Any chance you could add a line or so of the TotG events for Indy's page please? I'm waiting on the TPB. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 19:03, 22 December 2008 (UTC) **Here's another one: The World of Indiana Jones = Peru "Early 1936", rest of Raiders "Late 1936". [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 13:29, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Seven Veils *'Camozotz'. Though I don't think that shield is stated specifically of the god. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 00:44, 7 January 2009 (UTC) **"Jade shield" I guess. It's pretty much a jade shield on a wall with gold inlay that's booby trapped to fire darts when it's moved. That's on a quick scan, so I'll get back to you if it turns up later on in the book as my memory isn't working right now. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 01:44, 7 January 2009 (UTC) ***Thought I said I'd update you either way. No the shield doesn't appear in the story again. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 14:52, 5 March 2009 (UTC) Codirolli Entry of 29 September, 1920 MoffRebus 01:08, 31 January 2009 (UTC) :No, it's on page 17 MoffRebus 01:23, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Machete Landing Machete Landing in the junior novel and used be listed in the Marshall College entry on IJ.com which I think is from the Raiders Sourcebook. [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 16:57, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Re: "Dividing up the page." *Well the Indiana Jones article has to be streamlined now: Gunnehill only went in and swiped passages from a different website in some cases in place of whatever was already written on the page. :p [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 14:21, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Shannon *Would be easier if Jack was just wrong about his son's age. He thinks he hasn't met Indy in two years aswell when that's clearly wrong. Let's just say interdimensional beings did it. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 19:51, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Ugh... *That's why they should have had individual pages in the first place. ;) [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 00:31, 9 May 2009 (UTC) *I actually thought about that (again) the other day when MadamJones and dontcallmejunior joined. The only reason I've never suggested you, jSarek or Kooshmeister - though he ain't around these days - for adminship was because it would have meant every active member on the site at the time was one, which didn't make sense. Icybro is the one with admin creation powers though, so you're best off asking him. Or PaddleDee but that would probably require a working time machine (*cough*Bureaucratic fools*cough* ;) ). [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 16:51, 11 June 2009 (UTC) **He is, he got it by asking on Icybro's page. I was saying I was only against suggesting people months ago when it would have meant the entire active community bar vandals were admins. Got nothing against the idea, but I personally can't make you one either so I suggest seeing the Bureaucrat who can :p . [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 17:46, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ***I blame the vandals... [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 18:04, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ****I suddenly remembered my Charlemagne.... [[User:Vetinari|'Vetinari']] (Appointment) 18:17, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Indiana Jones DVD Adventure Game JawaJames, Can you answer a question about this 'Indiana Jones DVD Adventure Game' that I picked up for $9 at WalMart this evening? When you place down a temple-card (the top one out of the face-down temple pile) because you've hit the edge of the board, does the placer get to ORIENT the tile anyway they see fit or must the tile be place exactly as flipped even if it creates a dead end? --Abordoli 04:27, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Staff of Kings I'm almost done with the plot for psp game, just need to finish nepal, and flesh out the Odin information, and ending. When I get the chance I'll start working on the wii/ps2 synopses. Of course I'll be skipping the "tutorial" voice overs from Indy... Its Indy breaking the fourth wall, and defintely out of universe. I'm thinking that Wii version will go alot quicker too, it really has less story, and more action. Far less dialogue and only a few cutscenes in between long sequences of just traveling. Indy might comment on puzzles in the PSP, it happens far less in the Wii version. Indy is almost a silent protaganist in the game (with perhaps the exception of the co-op where both Henry and Indiana speak constantly).Baggins 00:36, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Evncollins He has added vandalism to the list of films page and he added a fake movie Indiana Jones and the Quest for the Rare Ruby. I think he should be deleted/banned. Dontcallmejunior 01:01, 11 July 2009 (UTC) On the Indiana Jones action figure page i think some of the toys for the temple of doom should be added. help There is an vandal, User:Yerich, who is being obscene and harassing me. This has happened to me on other wikis, so if you could help me by blocking both his user account and IP address, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks 22:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) *Thanks a heap :) 22:46, September 13, 2009 (UTC) IP already blocked. ;) Vetinari(Appointment) 18:30, September 14, 2009 (UTC) *You tick the relevant box: . Vetinari(Appointment) 18:37, September 14, 2009 (UTC) **You asked. :p Vetinari(Appointment) 18:50, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Prester John and the Grail Diary *You've got the Last Crusade Graphic Adventure Grail diary, right? Would you say Prester John would be fiction or a historical figure for the purposes of this wiki? It's just that that page has him categorised under both. Lands of Adventure keeps him distinctly in legend (while his sword is given stats...). Vetinari(Appointment) 00:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) **So we add Archives book as a source and drop the Fiction category? As far as the Peruvian Museum Council (your article is the number one Google search for it by the way ;) ) goes, I suppose a compromise could be a Fictional organizations subcategory? Or break down aliases into seperate pages with a "Aliases and fronts" category. Vetinari(Appointment) 14:11, October 30, 2009 (UTC) ***Thinking about it, just have the category for fronts. I imagine aliases of characters would get awkward with Jones having John Smith, Smith and Klaus Kerner's Mr. Smith. Easy enough just to redirect and explain on their page if need be. Vetinari(Appointment) 18:44, October 30, 2009 (UTC) IJW naming game *It turns out that the Second Nazi is called Otto according to the Raiders of the Lost Ark Sourcebook. Which is fine, except there's another Raiders Otto who apparently is a watermelon giving digger though I don't know if there's anything to verify that, and being written by an IP muddies it in some way. I've changed the Second Nazi's details in the article itself but it requires a page move so... how do we distinguish the pages between Second Nazi Otto and maybe possibly a digger that gives out watermelons Otto? Vetinari(Appointment) 01:31, November 15, 2009 (UTC) **If you've got LFL's ear, sure. ;) I mean it would be easier to source the guy if we knew what Christopher Frederick looked like. Speaking of which, the same sourcebook would seem to suggest that imply that File:WurrflerCaptain.jpg is "Number One" as (no idea what the real guy liked like but) Captain Oskar Schomburg is described as clean shaven and hiding blonde hair under his naval cap. Vetinari(Appointment) 04:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC)